


Paris Fads

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: Amazing the things this man came up with. Last week’s fad had been lava lamps, which she had mistaken at first for some sort of Vulcan meditation lamp. That had sent Tom into a fit of hilarity the likes of which she hadn’t seen since Harry had shown up one evening demanding Tom tell him how to get his fingers unstuck from something called a Chinese Finger Trap.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 13





	Paris Fads

**Author's Note:**

> Lesa: Let’s see, Tom introduced Yo-Yo’s to the crew . . . What’s next, Hula Hoops?
> 
> pjs: Oh my! The visions I get when I think of Tom teaching someone to use a Hula Hoop. His hips twisting and thrusting. Pants pulled tight over his gyrating backside.
> 
> Fever: Wait! He was wearing pants in your vision? :::Fever rewinds her own vision to check::: Nope. No pants . . . just lots of skin . . . and boy, are things a swingin’.
> 
> Marianne: ROTFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bwahahhahhhaahhahhaa damn! I want that vision too! write it please?
> 
> And so, an early birthday present for Marianne . . .
> 
> Original Date of Publication: May 1999.

B’Elanna stared at the strange contraption Tom had pulled out of his closet. It was like no sex toy she had ever seen.

A circular plastic tube approximately one meter in circumference was all her Engineer’s eye saw. She couldn’t imagine anything it might be utilized for. Not to mention its color. _Bright_ pink. Not a color she normally associated with Tom, unless she had managed to wrangle a blush out of him.

Getting comfortable while she waited for him to share this most recent discovery with her, she lounged back against the bed pillows, rearranging the covers in a way that was designed to attract a certain pilot’s eye. Her gaze fell upon him appreciatively. He stood there, in all his nude glory, which pleased B’Elanna greatly, except for the impossibly pink ring of plastic held in his hands.

“That’s what you wanted to show me?” she finally asked.

“Yeah,” enthused her lover. “Isn’t it great?” He pulled it over his head and held it poised around his waist.

B’Elanna stared. She still didn’t get it. What in the world was that thing? Maybe she was assuming too much. Maybe it wasn’t a sex toy. But when Tom had bounded out of their bed after a passionate and energetic session of lovemaking, exclaiming he had something to show her, she had assumed, well, that it had to do with sex. And while Tom’s cock was certainly of a size to more than please her, this was one cockring that was definitely oversized.

She had a sudden urge to giggle at the thought of him all wrapped up nice and tight in a hot pink cockring.

“Watch, B’Elanna. This is great!”

Obediently, she once more fixed her attentive gaze upon him. Her eyes grew large when, in a sudden swirl of motion, he swung the big ring around his hips and started moving his body, swinging his hips wildly from side to side. Amazingly, the big hoop stayed at his waist, urged into a constant circular motion around his body by the gyrations of his hips.

B’Elanna’s tongue snaked out to lick suddenly dry lips. Her eyes were drawn to his penis, still semi-erect from their lovemaking. It was bouncing to and fro with his oscillating hips. A burning need shot through her body like a wildfire when his balls got in on the act as well.

She watched in open-mouthed amazement for several minutes as the mad gyrations continued. Her burning desire for him increased with each swing of those hips. She wanted him. Badly. Maybe this was a sex toy, after all. Amazing the things this man came up with. Last week’s fad had been lava lamps, which she had mistaken at first for some sort of Vulcan meditation lamp. That had sent Tom into a fit of hilarity the likes of which she hadn’t seen since Harry had shown up one evening demanding Tom tell him how to get his fingers unstuck from something called a Chinese Finger Trap.

Her breath caught when his timing flew off and the bright pink thing slid to the ground. Turning slightly, he bent over to pick it up, presenting her with a very nice view of his derriere. A lecherous sigh escaped her when he straightened, holding the hoop around his waist once more.

Approaching the bed, he asked, “You want to try it?”

B’Elanna’s pulse hammered in time with the pulse of need between her legs. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his privates, which moments ago had been flailing about in helpless abandon. Her need to reach out and fondle his balls was nearly more than she could stand.

“B’Elanna?”

Startled out of her tempting thoughts, she gazed up into the bright sparkling eyes, seeing them widen in perception.

“Tom.”

“Yes?”

She smiled at the sudden breathless anticipation in his voice. Reaching out, she grabbed the pink hoop and reeled him in. Her hands roamed over his body, setting his senses afire. When he leaned in to nuzzle her neck with his lips, her head fell back to give him access to her throat.

Tossing the absurdly bright colored object off to one side, she pulled him down on top of her as she asked, “What is that thing anyway?”

“Hula Hoop,” was his brief reply before her lips took possession of his.

Finally coming up for air, he teasingly asked, “You wanna learn how to Hula Hoop?”

“Mmmm,” was B’Elanna’s only reply before she flipped him over onto his back and landed astride his waist with the practiced ease of one who had performed that maneuver with this partner numerous times.

Tom gladly gave in to her, making a mental note to keep the Hula Hoop around. Who knew it would turn out to be an aphrodisiac? Losing himself in her heated touch, his last coherent thought was to wonder what she would make of panty raids.

*** * * VOY * * ***


End file.
